Bettendorf, Iowa
|subdivision_name2 = Scott |government_type = Mayor-council government |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Bob GallagherBob Gallagher Jr. wins Bettendorf mayoral race |leader_title1 = Senate |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = House |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = U.S. Congress |leader_name3 = David Loebsack (D) |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = 1903 |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_total_sq_mi = 22.36 |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 57.91 |area_land_sq_mi = 21.22 |area_land_km2 = 54.96 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.14 |area_water_km2 = 2.95 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 34707 |pop_est_as_of = 2013 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 33217 |population_density_km2 = 604.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 1565.4 |population_rank =15th in Iowa |population_metro = 382,630(135th) |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 41 |latm = 33 |lats = 0 |latNS = N |longd = 90 |longm = 29 |longs = 37 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 174 |elevation_ft = 571 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 52722 |area_code = 563 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 19-06355 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0454588 |blank1_name_sec1 = Interstates |blank1_info_sec1 = I-74, I-80 |footnotes = |website = http://www.bettendorf.org/ }} Bettendorf is a city in Scott County, Iowa, United States. Bettendorf is the fifteenth largest city in the U.S. state of Iowa and the fourth largest city in the "Quad Cities". As of the 2010 United States Census the population grew to 33,217. Bettendorf is one of the Quad Cities, along with neighboring Davenport and the Illinois cities of Moline, East Moline and Rock Island. The Quad Cities has a population estimate of 382,630. In 2011, Bettendorf was named America's 95th Best Town by CNNMoney.Bettendorf 95th On CNN Money's Best Towns In America - News and Weather For The Quad Cities History Bettendorf lies in the original Wisconsin Territory, which the United States bought from the Sac and Fox Indians after defeating them in the Black Hawk War. The territory was ceded in the Black Hawk Purchase of 1832. The first European-American settlers established a village which they called Lillienthal, after an early tavern and dance hall. The village of Gilbert developed alongside Lillienthal in 1858, honoring Elias Gilbert, who platted the original site. At that time, the residents were predominantly German immigrants and worked as farmers, skilled laborers, and small business owners. The two villages eventually combined to become the town of Gilbert. Circa 1900, the town gave William and Joseph Bettendorf of riverfront land on the condition that they move their iron wagon business from Davenport to Gilbert. In 1903, the town of 440 citizens petitioned for incorporation, requesting to change the town's name to honor the brothers whose factory was a major economic influence in the early development of the city. In the late 1940s, Aluminum Company of America (A.L.C.O.A.) chose Riverdale, a site adjacent to Bettendorf, for construction of the world's largest aluminum mill. The huge mill, and the attendant developments from it, created thousands of jobs and greatly increased growth in Bettendorf's population, which has continued to the present day. The first modern-day riverboat casinos in the United States were launched in Bettendorf on April 1, 1991 by local businessman Bernard Goldstein. He went on to found the Isle of Capri Casinos. Goldstein and his family members also operate Alter Companies, which is a scrap metal, barge and towboat company operating on the river waterfront."Bernard Goldstein", Gaming, University of Nevada, Las Vegas The Quad Cities Waterfront Convention Center opened by the casino and hotel in 2009. It is owned by the city and operated by the Isle of Capri. Beginning in 2012, a good portion of downtown Bettendorf's buildings are being torn down to make way for the new I-74 Bridge project, expected to begin construction in 2018. Geography Bettendorf is located at (41.550044, −90.493679). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Climate Demographics of 2010, there were 33,217 people, 13,681 households, and 9,225 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 14,437 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 91.9% White, 2.2% African American, 0.2% Native American, 3.1% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.7% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.6% of the population. There were 13,681 households of which 33.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.7% were married couples living together, 8.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 32.6% were non-families. 28.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.97. The median age in the city was 40.7 years. 25.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 5.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24.6% were from 25 to 44; 29.2% were from 45 to 64; and 14.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.6% male and 51.4% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 31,275 people, 12,474 households, and 8,719 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,472.8 people per square mile (568.5/km²). There were 13,044 housing units at an average density of 614.3 per square mile (237.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 95.01% White, 1.58% African American, 0.21% Native American, 1.42% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.68% from other races, and 1.08% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.47% of the population. There were 12,474 households, of which 34.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.5% were married couples living together, 8.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.1% were non-families. 26.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.01. Age spread: 26.2% under the age of 18, 6.7% from 18 to 24, 28.0% from 25 to 44, 26.6% from 45 to 64, and 12.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 94.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $54,217, and the median income for a family was $66,620. Males had a median income of $48,524 versus $28,564 for females. The per capita income for the city was $28,053. About 3.3% of families and 4.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.3% of those under age 18 and 4.9% of those age 65 or over. Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:825 height:400 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:40000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:50000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:10000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1910 text:1910 bar:1920 text:1920 bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1940 text:1940 bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:2000 text:2000 bar:2010 text:2010 PlotData= bar:1910 from:0 till:909 bar:1920 from:0 till:2178 bar:1930 from:0 till:2768 bar:1940 from:0 till:3143 bar:1950 from:0 till:5132 bar:1960 from:0 till:11534 bar:1970 from:0 till:22126 bar:1980 from:0 till:27381 bar:1990 from:0 till:28139 bar:2000 from:0 till:31275 bar:2010 from:0 till:33217 PlotData= bar:1910 at:909 fontsize:S text:909 shift:(-20,5) bar:1920 at:2178 fontsize:S text:2,178 shift:(-20,5) bar:1930 at:2768 fontsize:S text:2,768 shift:(-20,5) bar:1940 at:3143 fontsize:S text:3,143 shift:(-20,12) bar:1950 at:5132 fontsize:S text:5,132 shift:(-20,15) bar:1960 at:11534 fontsize:S text:11,534 shift:(-20,5) bar:1970 at:22126 fontsize:S text:22,126 shift:(-20,5) bar:1980 at:27381 fontsize:S text:27,381 shift:(-20,5) bar:1990 at:28139 fontsize:S text:28,139 shift:(-20,5) bar:2000 at:31275 fontsize:S text:31,275 shift:(-20,5) bar:2010 at:33217 fontsize:S text:33,217 shift:(-20,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) Top employers According to the City's 2010 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of BettendorfCAFR the top employers in the city are: Government Bettendorf has a mayor and city council form of government with seven city council members. Two council members are elected at-large, while the other five are elected by each of the city's five wards. Education Bettendorf School District The Bettendorf School District covers most areas of central, northern and western Bettendorf. Elementary students are assigned to one of six elementary schools: named in honor of Neil Armstrong, Herbert Hoover, Thomas Jefferson, Paul Norton, Mark Twain and Grant Wood. The district also has a middle and high school. The Neil Armstrong School, most recently built, is the only one in the district to operate on a "balanced calendar" of year-round, full-time use. A seven-member board of education represents district residents; they meet on the first and third Monday of each month at the Ray Stensvad Administration Center. Pleasant Valley School District is one of the two high schools in Bettendorf. ]] The Pleasant Valley School District encompasses areas of eastern Bettendorf, as well as the outlying communities of Pleasant Valley, Riverdale and LeClaire. Located inside the city limits are three of the district's 5 elementary schools (Pleasant View, Riverdale Heights, and Hopewell), Pleasant Valley High School and the administrative center. Junior high students are bussed to Pleasant Valley Junior High School, on the outskirts of LeClaire, while LeClaire elementary students go to either Cody or Bridgeview Elementary Schools. Board members are elected from seven director districts, five within Bettendorf's city limits and two others serving LeClaire-area residents. The high school has 1,232 students, the junior high 501 students, and the four combined elementary schools 1,821 students. The total district has 3,454 students.The official website of the Pleasant Valley Community School District located in Bettendorf, Iowa, serving eastern Bettendorf, Riverdale, Panorama Park and LeClaire, Iowa. We are located near the Mississippi River in Scott, County, Iowa Both high schools are part of the Mississippi Athletic Conference for sports. Private schools Also located within the city limits are Rivermont Collegiate, a nonsectarian, independent, multicultural, college-preparatory school for preschool through 12th-grade students; and Morning Star Academy, a Christian school for preschool through 12th-grade students. Rivermont Collegiate operates in the former mansion of J.W. Bettendorf, namesake of the city. Post-secondary education Scott Community College, part of the Eastern Iowa Community College District, is located in Bettendorf. Media Sports :See also * Mississippi Athletic Conference for high school sports. Notable people * Chris Anthony, arena football player * Pat Angerer, linebacker, drafted in the 2010 NFL Draft by the Indianapolis Colts * Tavian Banks, (born 1974) NFL Football player, Big Ten Conference player of the year, first-team All-American * Jack Fleck, (1921–2014) Professional golfer who won the 1955 U.S. Open. * Michael Grumley, (1942–1988) writer * Hazel Keener, actress * Mark Kerr, (born 1968) Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) fighter and subject of the HBO documentary entitled ''The Smashing Machine'', * Robbie Lawler, (born 1982) MMA fighter * Johnny Lujack, (born 1926) 1947 Heisman Trophy winner, member of the College Football Hall of Fame, and was an analyst for NFL on CBS * Rory Markham, MMA fighter * Drew McFedries, MMA fighter * Pat Miletich, MMA fighter and trainer, the first Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) Welterweight Champion in 1998 * David Nelson, (born 1993) software developer who developed the Muziic media player system * Eric Christian Olsen, (born 1977) actor, ''Dumb and Dumberer 2'' * Robert Smallwood, writer, attended Mark Twain Elementary, Bettendorf Middle and Bettendorf High School, where he broke track and cross country records (MVP 1975 and '76), and excelled in academics * Tim Sylvia, (born 1976) former Ultimate Fighting Championship Heavyweight champion References External links * City of Bettendorf, Official Website * [http://www.qctimes.com/ QCTimes] – newspaper * QConline.com – Local information * Bettendorf.k12.ia.us – Bettendorf School District * pleasval.k12.ia.us – Pleasant Valley School District * City Data Detailed Statistical Data and more about Bettendorf, Iowa Bettendorf Category:Bettendorf, Iowa Category:Cities in Iowa Category:Cities in Scott County, Iowa Category:Cities in the Quad Cities Category:Iowa settlements on the Mississippi River